Moonlight
by Silverlining12
Summary: Power comes with a solemn price. I suck at summaries. An ff4 AU! Cecil x Rosa with a little Kain on the side 3 RnR Rated K for now but might change later on...depends on my mood and all xD


A/N: Hello!~ And welcome to the story ^^ This is Cecil X Rosa...but I'm biased for Kain...so I'm so torn...but I like canon pairings so much...so I compromised.

And this is the result...

don't ask me why this whole story is on bold...I don't even know...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ff4...but I wish I owned Kain...

Moonlight.

Chapter 1: Uncalled for

It was the unbearable pain that shook Rosa awake, sweat pouring down her spine in rivulets as she clutched her aching chest, panting in hopes of making everything feeo better. She recited the Cure spell, letting the energy course through her body, but the pain only intensified. Nothing could ever ease it, no matter what spell she used. She closed her eyes, biting her lip until the skin broke, tasting blood, hoping the tremors would pass. They did, leaving her in cold sweat and pale as a ghost. It was at that moment that she begun to cry. Her tears mixed with the blood on her lips, stinging the open wound,but she welcomed this kind of pain. This pain made her feel alive, normal, unlike the other that made her feel like she was dying. She looked outside the window, gazing at the two moons that lit their evening world, beautiful yet mysterious. Gingerly, she got up, pulling her satin sheets around her shoulders as she stood beneath the moonlight in her silken, night dress, closing her eyes and feeling the moon's cleansing light over her skin.

Rosa heard the door open and looked behind her, smiling at the figure leaning against the frame. She knew who is was before he even shifted under the moonlight, his armor traded for simple garments made of cotton, and his feet bare. Kain walked towards her and gave a soft smile, his eyes full of worry as he regarded her, "Another fit?" The Mage could only nod, her eyes moving up to meet his and convey words she knew only him could understand. He is the only one who can undestand her pain and not feel pity. He knew she didn't need that. The day her father died, he had been there to hold her hand as she read his last letter. He wiped her tears away and looked at her with strength, giving her the courage to go on. He was the one who told the King about her innate powers and hence, the indirect reason for her induction to the high court. He was always there, never leaving her side, and for that, she is thankful.

"It's alright, they are happening more sparsely than before." She mumbled, straying her gaze away from his. Kain snorted in indignance, his lips set in a frown, "You know better than to lie to me, Rosa."

"Well, will it be better if I said I felt like I was gonna die?" She retorted, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, eyes glazed with infuriated tears. She heard Kain sigh, before he took her left hand and pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on her head as he closed his eyes, holding the frail body against his, "You're not going to die, Rosa, I thought we already went through that?" He pulled away, cupping his childhood friend's cheek, wiping awaythe tears, "I won't let you."

"Could you really say that? The high mages did everything they could, Kain, even my father..." She swallowed hard, her eyes glazing over at the memory, " If this could even fell a mighty Dragoon, then what of me?" Rosa turned her back, facing the window once more as she put a hand on her chest. How much time does she have left? Will she be able to see another sunrise? She hear Kain's feet padding over to her side and pass her, looking on as she walked to the window, golden hair illuminated by the moonlight. He put his hands on the edges and looked down, his shoulders hunched as he let the evening breeze clear his thoughts. Rosa found it strangely beautiful. "You underestimate yourself, Rosa." Kain spoke, breaking the silence that stretched between them,"You of all people know what you're capable of."

"No matter how strong I am, I won't be able to do anything about this without the correct cure." She mumbled, cutting him off, "I am tired; we have a huge day ahead of us. The Red Wings are returning and the King wants us to welcome them back. All of us." She looked at him pointedly before climbing on her bed, "It will be my first time to see the new Knights, and their Captain too, so I want to look my best," She added lightheartedly, allowing herself a small smile, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, and thank you for coming to check on me."

"Don't worry about it." He said, turning to exit her room, "Goodnight, Rosa." "Goodnight, Kain." As the door shut behind him, the young Dragoon sat on the floor, head in his hands and heart breaking in two. He knew Rosa didn't have much time left, yet he is utterly powerless. All those years of training as a Dragoon deemed useless against his adversary. He felt like a fool, strong but for all the wrong reasons. He let his hands fall, tilting his head up to regain composure before standing on his feet and retracing his steps back to his room, his mind full of thoughts of her.

The Baronian sun shone over the rows of Dragoons and Mages that lined the way to the castle, their lances and staves beside them as they waited for the Red Wings to arrive. Rosa restlessly fidgeted with her habit, cursing the unusually, sunny day as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. She sighed, tapping her fingers on her borrowed staff; a little irked by the unfamiliar weapon but said nothing, looking instead at the Dragoon in front of her. Kain was at the other side, facing her, knowing that the young woman hated waiting, let alone in a habit, offering her a reassuring smile. He straightened his posture, gesturing his hand to tell her to do the same, which she returned by sticking out her tongue. Just as she did, Baigan walked in front of them and gave them both a pointed glare before he went on his way to announce the Red Wings.

Six, massive airships landed on the vast meadows just behind the castle, and staves and lances were crossed in salute. The Knights went down one by one, dressed in formal uniforms, all but one, the very last. Rosa stood on tiptoe to get a good look as the Dark Knight disembarked, his armor made of solid mythril, rumoured to be forged from the many, dark souls the King himself purged from the land. It was rumoured that this boy, roughly Kain's age, is a conqueror of might, chosen by the King himself to wield the Dark Blade and wear this cursed armor. Rosa frowned, the light within her stirring uncomfortable as he moved closer, passing under the arch of crossed weapons, his posture unrivalled as his strength. Their eyes met, fleetingly, and for that split second, Rosa saw the silvery depths of his eyes, a soft gasp coming from her lips. The moment passed as soon as it came but Rosa couldn't forget the image of those sad, stormy eyes.

A gala was thrown that night and all were required to attend. Armors were traded for ballgowns and tunics, and cheers congratulating the Red Wings permeated thr air. The arduous task of completing the Devil's Road was a success and soon, experts of the Black and White arts will come to give Baron's mages the proper training they needed. Rosa was getting ready to go down, her dainty fingers tying her hair in an elegant ponytail, letting strands frame her face before putting a circlet on her head. She let her fingers trace the family crest; which was instigated in the Book of Nobles after her father's death. Sad memories resurfaced as she put on her pearly-white dress, the bodice fashioned just like her archery leotard, yet instead of the silken, half-skirt, it was attached to a mermaid-cut skirt, a slit running down from her tight to show off fair, toned legs. She sighed, putting on her matching shoes before checking her reflection, noticing something off. The small spot on her left temple had grown, not by much, but still noticeable if someone stared. She hastily rummaged through her boudior, collecting her concealing cream and dabbing enough to blend the color with her skin. Her hands were shaking when she heard the small knock behind the door, hastily shoving the cream back inside the drawer.

"Rosa." Kain's deep voice followed and, soon enough, the door opened to reveal him. He is dressed in a regal suit, light blue which highly softened his usual, strong demeanor. His hair was pulled into that ever-present ponytail, while the not-so-long ones fell gracefully over his boyish features. Said features was filled with worry until seeing Rosa turned it into surprise, then awe. He took a step inside, stopping a few feet away and gazed at her, pondering, "You look beautiful." He managed to say before turning away to hide his blush, "The King asked me to fetch you. It seemed he wanted us to meet the Captain of the Red Wings."

"The Captain? I could understand what it had to do with you, but why do I have to come along?" Rosa asked, perturbed. At the tender age of fifteen, Kain is now the Captain of the Dragoons, although this was not surprising considering he is the last, remaining, true-blooded one. Rosa is merely a student of the White Arts, and although her archery skills as well were exceptional, it still seemed absurd for her to earn such an honor as to meeting the Captain of Baron's most elite. "You're a lady of the Court. And daughter of one of the finest Dragoons that ever set foot in Baron." Kain answered, offering an arm, "Unless you have anything better to do than hide in your room."

"I guess you have a point." She softly smiled, taking his proffered arm and letting herself to be led into the celebrations down below. She stayed close to Kain as they moved through the crowd, warding away any hopefuls that might want to dance with her. Sickness or not, Rosa is still considered the most beautiful girl in Baron and most looked at her both in awe and lust. She disregarded it all and never bothered to tell one look from the other. They reached the throne and King Odin stood up from his chair, beaming at them as they bowed. The King then patted Kain's head before turning to Rosa, enveloping her into a hug, taking her hand as he pulled away, "My how you children have grown. I would have never been a more proud father."

"Thank you, my liege," Rosa answered, a small smile on her lips as they both bowed again. There was a sadness that crossed the King's eye as his gaze lingered on her for a moment before he shifted to gesture at a guard, sitting back on his throne, "I want you both to meet someone who had been very loyal to me such as yourselves. He spent his greater youth training in the Adamant Isles and learned the way of the Dark Blade." He paused and looked into the distnce. Rosa glanced behind her, her breath hitching as the Captain of the Red Wings weaved through the crowd, his armor traded for a black, elegant, suit and his head devoid of his helm. She barely registered what the King said as the silver-haired man exchanged pleasantries with Kain before turning to her, smiling a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Lady Rosa Joanna Farrell." The King's voice came back in full volume as the boy took her hand, kissing it gently before bowing. Her lips were parted in shock, her greeting coming out in a whisper, "H-hello." Rosa then felt a hand on her shoulder, her mind barely registering the Captain letting go of her hand. She never took her eyes off him even she was led away, just nodding as Kain asked her to dance. Neither did the Captain take his away from hers.

"Did the King tell us his name?" Rosa asked, tearing her gaze away from the man to look at Kain, moving in a slow waltz. Up on the throne, silver eyes trained at the back of her head. "Cecil, Cecil Harvey." Kain's tone screamed annoyed, but Rosa was oblivious to it all. She stole another look up at the throne, meeting his eyes before she was turned away in the dance, a frowning Kain in her line of vision. "What?" She giggled, watching as his face scrunched up in mild annoyance,"You should pay attention, you almost stepped on my foot." He said gruffly, spinning her again gracefully. Rosa can't help but revel in his gait. "I didn't know you can dance."

"There is so much you don't know about me, Rosa." He replied, pulling her close. Rosa blushed, not used to such intensity in his voice but tagged along. She could feel his sinewy arms around her, years of Dragoon training sculpting his body to perfection and she was awed at the realization of how fast they have grown. Her thoughts were cut as Kain dipped her backwards, a final twirl and a bow punctuating the last note. She felt a presence beside them and was surprised at the sight of Cecil, bowing before looking at them both, "May I have this dance?"

Kain snorted, a look of warning fro Rosa turned his way, before the mage turned back to Cecil and nodded, placing her hand on his palm. She blushed as Cecil put his other hand on her hips, the song beginning to play, barely noticing Kain walk away.

Please read and review 3


End file.
